Jackknife
"Jackknife" (ジャックナイフ Jakkunaifu) is an archetype. Playstyle The effects of most Jackknife cards involves paying gauge in order to call another version of "Jackknife" on top of the original or another version. The effects of some "Jackknife" monsters can only be activated when they are called or positioned to the left or right monster areas. List of Sets containing "Jackknife" Cards *Booster Set 1: Dragon Chief *Booster Set 3: Drum's Adventures *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst *D Booster Set 1: Unleash! Impact Dragon!! *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave *X Booster Set Alternative 1: Crossing Generations *X Booster Set 2: Chaos Control Crisis *X Booster Set Alternative 2: Evolution & Mutation *X Booster Set Alternative 3: LVL Up! Heroes & Adventurers! *X Climax Booster: Driven to Disorder *X2 Booster Set 1: Buddy Legends *Character Pack 1: Burning Valor *Extra Booster 2: Great Clash!! Dragon VS Danger *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ *H Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Triple Deck (JP) *X Character Pack 1: Extreme!! 100 Yen Dragon (JP) *X Character Pack 2: Excessive!! 100 Yen Star Dragon (JP) *S Booster Set 1: Gargantua Awakened *S Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Lineage *S Special Pack: Super Clash!! Batzz VS Geargod (JP) *S Ultimate Booster 3: Buddy Chronicle (JP) *S Ultimate Booster 4: Buddy Again Vol.1 ～Welcome Back Heisei Fighters～ (JP) *Trial Deck 3: Dragonic Force *D Start Deck 2: Cross Dragoner List of "Jackknife" Cards Dragon World Items *Jackknife "Gold Ritter" Spells *Jackknife Braveheart *Jackknife Charge *Jackknife Gift *Jackknife Joint *Jackknife Statue Monsters Size 1 *Jackknife Dragon, "Baby" Size 2 *A Hero's Spirit, Jackknife "Spirit" *Aspiration Existence, Bal Dragon & Jackknife *Fifth Omni Blade Dragon Lord, Jackknife "Emperor" *Jackknife, "Drum Bunker" *Jackknife, "Gewalt" *Jackknife, "Neo Gold Ritter" *Jackknife "Aggressor" *Jackknife "Anzestor" *Jackknife "Beistand" *Jackknife "Berserker" *Jackknife "Burn Energy" *Jackknife "Dispersal" *Jackknife, "Glanzend" *Jackknife, "Gold Krieger" *Jackknife "Jaeger" *Jackknife "Savior" *Jackknife "Thunder Storm" *Jackknife Dragon *Jackknife Dragon "2018" *Jackknife Drum *Pizza Party! Bal Dragon & Jackknife Size 3 *Jackknife "10000" *Jackknife Dragon Stragrite the X Star Dragon World Spells *Jackknife Linker Monsters Size 1 *Star Dragoner, Jackknife "SD" *Star Guardian, Jackknife "SD" Size 2 *Dragoners Hero, Jackknife *Future Gazer, Jackknife *Galaxy Dragoner, Jackknife *Golden Dragoner, Jackknife *Jackknife "Overwrite" *Jackknife, "Neo Aggressor" *Jackknife, "Superior Plasma" *Nova Guardian, Jackknife *Radiant Dragoner, Jackknife "Sol Aster" *Radiant Guardian, Jackknife "Aster" *Shining Dragoner, Jackknife *Star Dragon of Hope, Jackknife "Aster" *Star Dragoner, Jackknife *Star Guardian, Jackknife *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Fullwing"‎ *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Re:B" *Thunder Dragoner, Jackknife "Overkill" Size 3 *Star Dragon of Bonds, Jackknife *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Full Burst" Impact Monsters Size 2 *Fake Dragoner, Jackknife *Jackknife "Genesic Batterizer!" *Jackknife, "Astro Guardner!" *Jackknife, "Dragoner Wall!" *Jackknife, "Exceed Arms!" *Jackknife, "Full Liberate Cannon!" *Jackknife, "Galactical Punisher!" Size 3 *Jackknife, "EXAM STYLE" Dual Cards Items *Future Sword, Jackknife "Granthese" (Star Dragon/Dragon) Monsters Size 2 *Best Master and Disciple, Bal Dragon & Jackknife (Star Dragon/Dragon) *Purgatory Knights, Jackknife Dragon (Dragon/Darkness Dragon) *Darkness Dragoner, Jackknife (Star Dragon/Darkness Dragon) Size 3 *Interstellar Great Demon Lord, Jackknife (Dungeon/Star Dragon) Impact Monsters Size 2 *Jackknife, "Kaizerion" (Star Dragon/Hero) *Jackknife, "World Linker!" (Star Dragon/Dragon) Spells *Jackknife History (Star Dragon/Dragon) List of Support Cards Dragon World Items *Jackknife "Gold Ritter" Spells *Jackknife Braveheart *Jackknife Charge *Jackknife Gift *Jackknife Joint *Jackknife Statue Size 1 *Bushknife Dragon *Circleknife Dragon *Jackknife Dragon, "Baby" Size 2 *A Hero's Spirit, Jackknife "Spirit" *Jackknife, "Gewalt" *Jackknife, "Neo Gold Ritter" *Jackknife "Aggressor" *Jackknife "Anzestor" *Jackknife "Beistand" *Jackknife "Burn Energy" *Jackknife "Dispersal" *Jackknife, "Glanzend" *Jackknife "Jaeger" *Jackknife "Savior" *Jackknife "Thunder Storm" *Jackknife Dragon Star Dragon World Items *Cosmo Saber, Gold Ritter *J. Star Saber *Radiant Saber, Providence *Radiant Star, Linkage *Snowy Dragon Force *Twin Star, Jack & Fang Spells *Buddy Lights (card) *Dragoners Beat *Jackknife Linker *Star Jack Repair *Star Jack Revival Monsters Size 1 *Dragonarms, Radiant Fuel *Dragonarms, Radiant Kanone *Dragonarms, Radiant Scudo *Jackarms, J. Arsenal *Jackarms, J. Avalanche *Jackarms J Holder *Jackarms J Igniter *Jackarms J Thruster Size 2 *Galaxy Dragoner, Jackknife *Star Guardian, Jackknife "Fullwing" *Thunder Dragoner, Jackknife "Overkill" Size 3 *Jackarms, J Galaxion Dual Cards Spells *Jackknife History (Star Dragon/Dragon) Impact Monsters Size 2 *Jackknife, "World Linker!" (Star Dragon/Dragon) Trivia *This series is named for the Jackknife, referencing Jackknife Dragon's ability to act as several monsters in one. Category:Archetype Category:Jackknife